Arthur's perfect birthday
by tintenstern
Summary: AU. It's Arthur's birthday. Arthur tries to become Alfred's friend. Alfred wants to be Arthur's friend, too. - Child!USUK


A little oneshot I wrote for the usxuk love party on livejournal. Request was for child!USUK celebrating a birthday with lots of fluff. Normaly, things like that are easy to write for me, but somehow it's way more difficult to write Kitsch in English than in German, so it took forever. I feel like I failed u_u I also don't really know what happens on a child's birthday party. That's why at first, I wanted to make it Ludwig's birthday so I could at least go by my poor memory and have them play the awesome game of _Topfschlagen_, but that didn't really work, so now it's Arthur's birthday.

* * *

**Arthur's perfect birthday**

When Arthur woke up, it was with a tingling feeling of excitement. Today was his birthday and in the afternoon, all his classmates were coming for his party. He was happy that everyone had accepted his invitation with a smile. But most of all, he was happy that Alfred was coming, too.

Alfred Jones was the most popular boy in his class and Arthur wanted to be his friend, but never had the courage to ask to play with him. But today would be different.

_Today, we'll be friends._

With that thought in mind, he got dressed and went to have breakfast with his family. He couldn't wait until afternoon.

XXXXXXX

Whistling a happy tune, Alfred got ready to leave. He was invited to Arthur Kirkland's birthday party, so he took extra care to look good. Arthur always dressed nicely, so for today, Alfred wanted to dress nicely, too.

But that wasn't the only reason.

Alfred was very popular, but somehow, Arthur never came to play with him. Alfred really wanted to be his friend, but that was difficult when the other boy seemed to avoid him. Even though he was a hero!

_But he invited me to his birthday. Today, we'll be friends!_

With confidence, he stood to leave, but a look at the clock made his heart sink. "Oh no, I'm late!", Alfred cried. Now, he had to run.

XXXXXXX

The party had begun smoothly. Everyone had brought him nice presents and now, they were sitting at the table to eat the cake.

There was only one little flaw: Alfred hadn't turned up yet.

Arthur tried to hide his disappointment at the vacant seat next to him, but it wasn't easy. Just as he was about to take a bite of his cake, the doorbell rang rather loudly, making everyone jump.

With high hopes, Arthur got up. When he opened the door, he was met with Alfred's sheepish grin. For a moment, they both just stood there, looking at each other. Arthur wanted to say how happy he was that Alfred had come, but instead, all he managed was a scowl and a "You're late."

Alfred laughed nervously. "Sorry about that", he said, "but I'm here now, so everything's alright, right? Cause I'm a hero!"

Arthur slowly nodded and let Alfred inside. Back at the table, everyone still sat there, waiting for him to return. Alfred followed, greeting everyone cheerfully and sitting down between Arthur and Ivan.

Finally, the party could really begin.

XXXXXXX

After they had finished eating, the children started to play. Since it was a nice day, they went outside. There, they played many fun things like hide and seek and pretending to be on adventures.

Everyone had fun and Arthur didn't even mind that his baby brother Peter was there, too. He was just too happy that everyone was having fun at his party, that _Alfred_ was there, laughing with him.

Eventually, Arthur's mother called the children inside. While she made dinner, the children sat in the living room, playing some board games. They had just finished a round when dinner was ready.

Arthur had asked his mother to make hamburgers and fries, because he knew that was Alfred's favorite food and the other children liked it, too.

Once Alfred saw the fast food meal, he exclaimed: "Awesome! Burgers and fries! My favorite!", making everyone laugh and Arthur smile happily down at his plate.

They ate and talked, laughing at funny stories. Arthur was pleased to see that Alfred ate one burger after the other. For one moment, their eyes met and Alfred smiled brightly at him, his blue eyes sparkling. Arthur blushed and quickly looked away, hearing a faint chuckle from beside him.

After dinner, someone brought out a cool CD so they could have "a party like the big kids". So now, they danced with most of the lights put out. Most of them looked silly, but it didn't matter because they were among themselves and had a lot of fun.

But all too soon, the party came to an end when the doorbell rang as the first parents came to fetch their children. Arthur thanked everyone for coming. Now, only a few were left to be fetched later, Alfred among them. Arthur grew more and more nervous, because he still hadn't asked Alfred if they were friends now. What he didn't know though, was that Alfred had similar thoughts.

At one point, the two of them were left alone. At first, they sat in awkward silence until Alfred began to speak. "That was a great party, I had lots of fun!", he said, smiling.

Arthur blushed, but smiled, too. "Really?", he asked and Alfred nodded. Again, there was silence, but this time, Arthur broke it, speaking quietly. "I-I'm happy you could come. When you didn't turn up at first, I thought you didn't like me..."

Alfred blinked, then said: "But that's not true! Because I _do_ like you!"

Blue eyes met green and Arthur's smile was all the answer needed. This time, the silence wasn't awkward at all, as they smiled happily at each other. Still, Arthur couldn't help but ask, just to make sure: "S-so... are we friends now?"

Alfred grinned. "Of course we're friends!" Then, to emphasize his words, he did something rather boldly; he leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Arthur's cheek, making him flush.

But sadly their moment didn't last much longer. While Arthur said his goodbye to Ludwig and Kiku, Alfred got ready because his mother would be there soon, too. Before he left, Alfred flashed Arthur his brightest smile. Arthur smiled, too and then briefly hugged his new friend, mumbling "S-see you soon."

Still smiling, Alfred said: "Yeah, see you soon!"

As Arthur watched him leave, he couldn't stop smiling, even when his brothers teased him, because it was the best birthday he ever had. When he was lying in bed, he had the same tingling feeling from when he woke up. He was looking forward to see Alfred again because now, they were friends.

With these thoughts in mind, Arthur drifted off to happy dreams. Some miles away, Alfred still kept his bright smile even while asleep.


End file.
